Birthday Cake
by beckylee23
Summary: John brings you a cake for your birthday and introduces you to a popular birthday tradition. John Kennex/Reader


You'd just stepped out of your bedroom after changing into your comfiest trackpants and sleep shirt when the knock at the door came. You weren't expecting anyone, and even though it was your birthday, you made a point of not telling anyone when it was so that you could avoid unexpected drop ins. Momentarily you debated simply pretending you weren't home, but immediately squashed that thought when you heard a voice call out from the other side of the door.

 _"_ Y/N, it''s John. Come on, I know you're home. If you don't hurry up and open the door I'm gonna drop your-"

You swung the door open and laughed at his startled look. "My _what_?"

"Thing. I got you a thing." He nudged his way past you and made his way to your table, seating himself and pushing out the chair next to him with his foot. You quickly sat, looking down at the bakery box on the table. The usual cupcakes, maybe? You _did_ have a weak spot for them, and John knew that. "Are you going to stare some more or open it?"

Casting him a quick suspicious look, you reached over and lifted the lid. Sat neatly in the box was a simple vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. A pretty _Happy Birthday_ was written across the middle and a single candle pushed in just above it. You looked up from the cake in front of you and smiled when John met your gaze. "How did you know? I never told you!"

"Well," John leaned over and lit candle. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm a detective. I ran a background check on you after you moved in." He finished with a sheepish grin, and you couldn't help but laugh.

"To be honest I'm not really surprised to hear that."

"That's a relief," He said as he got up and stepped into the kitchen to get you a knife. "Because saying it out loud makes it sound a little creepy."

"Well, yeah, but it makes sense - you being a detective and all." You shrugged. "I can't imagine there was anything too incriminating about me on my profile or whatever it's called. I don't really do much." You pushed the knife into the cake, making the first cut, but when you went to take the knife out, he stopped you.

"Hey, wait. You touched the bottom. You know the rules."

You looked up at him, and were surprised to see he'd managed to move closer without you noticing. "What rules? What are you talking about?"

John pointed to the cake. "When you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest boy."

" _Oh!_ " You fought against the heat creeping up your neck. "I guess if those are the rules..." You shifted closer and he leaned down to meet you halfway, his lips gently pressing against yours. He kissed you softly for a few moments before moving back slightly to smile at you.

"It's tradition."

"Tradition, huh?" You looked back down at the cake, not wanting him to see how flustered you had become. "Want some cake now?"

"Love some."

You started to make the second cut but stopped before you touched the bottom again and turned to look at him. "Is it... _every_ time I touch the bottom that we kiss? Or just the first time?"

His hand covered yours on the handle of the knife and he slowly pushed down until the knife hit the bottom, then moved to kiss you again. And stopped. Inches from your lips. "What if I said it was every time?"

You took a deep breath and steeled your nerves. "Well...rules are rules..." You looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "...and I don't _think_ you'd lie to me."

"Lie? No." He pulled your chair closer to him and nuzzled your neck, the feel of his hot breath on your skin making you shiver. " _Embellish_ the truth? Yes."

"Maybe you should collect now and I'll cut the cake later." You drew in a shaky breath as he began to kiss from your ear to your collarbone. "I mean we did only just have dinner."

"I like the way you think." He pulled you up with him when he stood and started slowly walking you backwards to the couch, continuing to gently kiss everything but your lips as you felt his hands move all over. Once you had made it to the couch he pulled you down to straddle his lap, and only then did he _really_ kiss you.

When he stopped momentarily to turn his attention to your throat you tangled your fingers in his hair and took the chance to try and even out your breathing. "John..." Your voice came out as a breathy sigh, but you could tell that he had heard you by the way he slightly cocked his head to the side as he continued to slowly move down towards your chest. "I'm all for a challenge but I don't think I can make this many cuts."

John laughed as he straightened up to look at you. "I've missed a few birthdays, so I'm making up for lost time. Didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh I don't mind..." In seconds he had you on your back and you laughed as he settled above you, supporting himself with one arm as his free hand gently brushed your hair away from your face. "...but is it _only_ birthday cakes? 'Cause sometimes I bake just for the hell of it."

"Well we'd better be thorough then."


End file.
